Do You Remember Me?
by FortissimoMaestro
Summary: Keiza joins Shinsei Inazuma Japan, she was in Raimon last year and moved to the Netherlands after Chrono Stone. Gouenji called her to join SIJ but she had become a time paradox. ShindouxOc(KEIZA) & a slight MatatagixOc(MILLENNIUM)
1. Chapter 1 Parallel World Clash

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or any characters of it.

I DO OWN my own OCs: That means I claim them.

* * *

Parallel World Clash

"Millennium, hurry up, I don't want to miss the bus!" Keiza exclaimed. "Hai hai, I'm coming. Not everyone gets frustrated and nervous when she gets to see her boyfriend." Millennium said teasingly.

"H-he's not my b-boyfriend!" Keiza stuttered, but her friend Millennium knew enough.

"Got your first sign, denial!" She shoots back. "Man, s-shut up, everyone can hear us." Keiza whispered to her.

"What's the matter?" Millennium said and pulled her to the entrance of the airport. They got in the bus and drove to the Inazuma Japan grounds. Keiza was just staring out of the window when Millennium asked "what are you thinking about?" Keiza looked up, "oh, I wondered if Apollo had a good flight, it was his first time and hope he didn't break the whole plane."

Millennium looked outside "I still don't know why you have that horse" she said softly. "Mom and dad would only let me go if I'd do international jumping and dressage competitions. And you know what happened to him, I could never leave him alone" Keiza answered. "So you went here to do competitions and for your boyfriend?" Millennium asked with a serious expression on her face.

"No."

"I came here to play soccer." Keiza said and looked outside again. "Eeeh? Soccer? Is this a joke?" Millennium screamed.

"Shhh. Can you please be silent for one moment?"

"Hmmmh."

"Great" Keiza sighed. "Listen, Gouenji-kun called me and asked if I would like to be in Japan's National team." "Who is that?" Millennium asked. "Doesn't matter" Keiza repeated. "Then did you ask to be in Japan's national team since you're not in the Dutch?"

"... What? No. You see, I wasn't born in the Netherlands, so I'm not Dutch although both my parents were born in the Netherlands. I am Japanese, I... think..."

"I see. Hey, there's our stop." Millennium said, stood up and took her golden glitter bag. Keiza sighed, Millennium was two years older than her and her parents sent her with Keiza, they were real friends, but sometimes she was annoying like hell. Keiza stood up, took her public transport pass and alighted. "There it is." She said when she stood next to Millennium.

"Let's go in." Millennium shouts.

"A-ah."

As they walked inside, Keiza got nervous. "Hello? Anyone?!" Millennium exclaimed. At times like this, Keiza is relieved that she's with her.

A small woman with black hair appeared. "What can I do for you, young ladies?"

"W-well.."

"She's here to play in the national team" Millennium said as she pushed Keiza forward. "Ah, the twelfth player, Kamino Keiza, if I remember?"

"Hai."

"They're practising inside, you can change yourself and join them, or you can go to your room, and take a rest." The lady said. "I'll go practising with the others." Keiza replied. "Yosh, here is the key for your locker in the changing room, don't work too hard, because of your jetlag."

After Keiza was gone, the lady turned to Millennium "why don't you participate as manager?" She said. "... Ma-na-ger?" Millennium asked. "Yes, you can hang around and such with our handsome boys." The lady winked to her. "Well, why the hell not?" Millennium said.

"Welcome then, I am Auntie. And you, what's your name?" Auntie took her hand and shook it.

"Fora, Fora Ever, but everyone calls me Millennium." Millennium replied.

"Well, well, you can also watch them during practise." Auntie suggested. "Very well" Millennium answered and walked to the changing room Keiza was in.

"I'm coming in~" Keiza heard, and one moment after that, the door opened. "What are you doing here?!" She screamed.

"I'm your manager starting from today." Millennium said.

"Eeeh?!" Keiza exclaimed.

After a fierce discussion Keiza and Millennium went to the field. They saw the boys and two girls practising. "Are girls also into soccer?" Millennium asked.

There was a moment of silence.

Keiza took a deep breath. "Don't think everyone is like you" she said.

"You're cute when you act like that." Millennium suddenly said.

"What?!" Keiza exclaimed.

Everyone on the field looked up to see Keiza and Millennium having their discussion. Keiza fell silent in response. She whispered something like "look what you've done" and was getting ready to walk away, but Millennium grabbed her arm and started walking down to the field where everyone was still staring at the two. "S-stop" Keiza said in a soft voice.

"No, I'm only gonna make t worse" Millennium smirked. "... Nani?"

When they got down to the field, Tenma stepped forward "who's that?" he asked. At the moment he finished his sentence, a flash of fear and shock shot through Keiza's veins. "Tenma... You know me. Don't make such jokes." She replied.

"I've never seen you before." Tenma said and Keiza looked around. "But... Do you remember me? Shindou, Tsurugi, Aoi-san?" Keiza asked. Which made Tenma look look really confused, Shindou softly shaking his head, Tsurugi folding his arms and Aoi looking at the sky while thinking.

"What is this? I thought you knew them." Millennium said after a moment. "But I **do **know them." Keiza whispered.

They have forgotten about me.

* * *

So it's gonna be KeizaxShindou with a slight MillenniumxMatatagi

R&R

No flames, just tips and critique.

Thanks for reading.

NOTE: KEIZA'S BACKGROUND WILL COME IN THE FOLLOWING EPISODES.


	2. Chapter 2 Jet Lag

Jet Lag

There was a moment of silence before Aoi spoke. "So, you know us, but we don't know you?" Keiza sighed and nodded. "Well that sucks." Millennium added. "I doesn't really matter." Keiza said to not let them feel guilty. "I don't know how this could happen." She added.

"How interesting!" said a very familiar voice behind them. They turned around to see an old professor standing. "Aruno Hakase?" Keiza asked "is that you?" The professor nodded.

"Who's that?" asked - the still clueless – Tenma. Shindou, Tsurugi and Aoi also didn't seem to recognize the man. "What is this, do you all suffer from amnesia?" Keiza couldn't help but shout. "What happened to you all?!"

Shindou was the first who spoke "I don't know how to put this, but I don't know you." He gave a fast glace to Tenma, Tsurugi and Aoi. "I understand you must be thrilled to know this. But I can't come up with something that isn't in my memories."

"I know but-" Keiza was cut off by Millennium. "- H-he's gone!" Millennium exclaimed. Keiza sighed "I know, that happens every time."

Aoi clapped her hands "Well, I think we should continue after our new member has introduced herself." Keiza nodded and began telling about herself "Kamino Keiza desu, I'm defender. I've been playing soccer on Raimon Jr. High, in the first team, I was captain of my own girls team in the Netherlands."

Shindou nodded relieved, finally someone who knows what she's doing. Then, Tenma stepped forward and shook her Keiza's hand "konnichiwa, Matsukaze Tenma desu."

Keiza laughed "I know who you are, Tenma-kun."

Aoi stepped forward, "then, do you also know my name?"

"Of course, Aoi-san." Keiza replied and smiled.

"Interesting" Minaho said.

"Keiza-san." Millennium called. "You have to tell them about your injury."

"Injury?" Keiza asked. "What injury?"

Keiza's P.O.V.

Millennium ignored me and told everyone about my injury I didn't know about myself. "Keiza broke her metatarsal bone not long ago. She has done a few months of rehabilitation but there's still a lump on her foot. The doctor said she has to take a scan if it's not over now." She said.

I frowned and said "But that never happened." Millennium looks at me "Well, it did really happen."

After the introducing I did the warming up on my own and parted up with Shindou – who was a trio with Tenma and Tsurugi before. While passing I was silent. Shindou's passes were the same as before, not too fast, not too slow, not too strong, not too weak. They were just perfect.

Then, a moment of pure darkness. I found myself lying on the ground, Millennium by my side, tried to communicate with me. "What happened?" I asked. "You were complaining about a headache and a moment later you fell down." Shindou said. "Shindou-kun was able to catch you." Millennium added. I shot up. "Eeh?!" Millennium tried to push me down while shouting things I couldn't really hear, I stared at Shindou, who turned away. Then the noise of Millenniums words came into my head. "Baka! Get down!" But I didn't listen, pushed her hands away and stood up. She grabbed my arm and shouted again "think of your burn-out, you idiot!"

"What?"

Another thing I didn't know about.

Normal P.O.V.

After practise everyone headed back to the changing rooms. Keiza asked Millennium – who always has a watch as her necklace – which time it was. "Around half past three, why?" replied these. "Because I want to see how Hikari's doing." Keiza answered.

"Oh. Yeah..." Millennium sighed. "I'll go get my stuff, see you later." Said Keiza and walked to her room. "Hi Duet" she greeted her grey cat. "No, I don't have time to play" she patted the cat's head.

When she was done packing her stuff, she opened the door and walked outside. "Keiza-san. Where are you going?" She turned around, to see Tenma standing behind her. She smiled "I'm going to my horse."

"Eh? You have a horse?" Keiza nodded in response. "Would you like to come along?" She suggested.

Tenma nodded "Hmh. I'd love to."

[At the stables]

Keiza paid for the taxi and then started walking to the stables, Tenma followed her. She pushed the door open and walked inside. Immediately, snorting sounds welcome her. "... Say. Keiza-san... Are they dangerous?" Tenma stammered. "What? No, as long as you don't show them you're afraid."

She walks to a stable with a deep black horse. Tenma looks at it, and then reads the nameplate "Kuro... Hikari? What does that mean?"

"It means Black Light." Replies Keiza, then opened the door. The black horse pushed his nose in her hand. "All right, I'll give you a cleanup." She let her hand run through his black manes one more time and went to the tack room. Tenma looked around, not sure what to say.

Approximately a half hour later Keiza took Tenma and Hikari to the covered riding track. "Do you do this every day?" Tenma asked. Keiza nodded "he needs to be trained every day if I want to come out on Top Level."

Keiza rode on the hoof beats a few times. She talked with Tenma about the team.

Suddenly, Keiza let Hikari halt and looked down. "Tenma." She whispered. "... Are you sure you don't remember me?"

Tenma looked up. "Gomen." Keiza sighed. "I hoped that it was some kind a weird dream."

"Keiza-san, can you tell me about myself, then?" Tenma asked. "Sure I can" replied these.

"Let's see, you live together with your cousin, you have a dog named Sasuke. You are a first years, fond of soccer and you have a keshin named Majin Pegasus Arc, am I right?"

* * *

Note: I changed the horse's name from Apollo into Kuro Hikari

Next chapter:

- Millennium's power awakens

- More info about Kuro Hikari

- Embarrassing moments


	3. Chapter 3 A Thousand Years

A Thousand Years

Keiza and Tenma drove back to the Inazuma building after some time. They got out of the taxi and walked inside. "I'll drop my stuff in my room." Keiza said and walked to her room. She opened the door and dropped her bag with a sigh. Duet jumped down her nightstand and walked over to her. "Hi Duet." Keiza whispered. "What have you been doing?" The cat jumped on the table behind her and attached her nail to Keiza's shirt. "S-stop that" Keiza said and slowly pushed the cat away, who lost her balance and fell off the table. Before she hit the ground she attached her nails into Keiza's riding pants. "Oh little Duet, I'm sorry." Keiza said and cuddled her cat, she patted her head once, then left the room.

Keiza walked to the lounging room where everyone was. Minaho and Manabe were sitting together, so did Tenma and Tsurugi. Sakura was kinda talking to Konoha and Aoi and Millennium were having a conversation. Millennium beckoned her. Curious, Millennium walked over to them. "Nani?" She asked. "Aoi-san wants to know if you ever had a boyfriend." Millennium said. "-What?!" Keiza exclaimed. Aoi giggled and Millennium just laughed out loud. Keiza takes a quick look around if nobody has noticed. Millennium places a hand on her shoulder. "Just kidding, how was Hikari?" Keiza turns her eyes up. "Well, it seemed like he had no problems with the flight. Furthermore he was a bit nervous so I kept it relaxed." She replied.

"I like your underwear, Kamino-san." A voice said. Keiza turned around and raised her eyebrow. "What do you mea-" "Keiza-senpai, your pants are ripped!" Aoi – who now had a view of her back - exclaimed. Damn you Duet. She stepped backwards, her hands places in front of her mouth. She turned around and ran away. "You idiot! Why did you have to say that?!" She heard Shindou shout to Ibuki. She embarrassed herself in front of everyone. At this moment they'd all be laughing about her.

The riding pants found their selves in the trash can. She took a shower and put her pyjamas on. Duet jumped on her bed. Keiza sat down on it, she looked at her cat with tearful eyes. "Do you know what a mess you made?" She sobbed. Duet shook her head, ringing the bell of her collar. "You still don't like it, do you?" Keiza asked her cat and took her collar off. "Doesn't that feel better?"

Meanwhile, Millennium looked on how Shindou abused Ibuki for what he had done. She took Shindou's collar. "Don't pay attention to him, he didn't know." She said. "Shikashi!" Shindou shouted. Millennium let go of his collar and looked straight into his eyes. "Do you think that makes her feels better?"

"No, but-"

"Then stop it."

Millennium grabbed Shindou's arm. "I'm going to her, and you're going with me." She said. "What? Why?" Shindou shouted. "Because I say so!" She shot back. Aoi sweetdropped "are these two really going to be okay?" Ibuki looked on when Millennium pulled Shindou out of sight, he pushed Matatagi's shoulder. Matatagi - who was daydreaming about a particular person - looked up. "Hm?" Ibuki winked. "That girl is pretty badass, isn't she?" Matatagi's eyes widen, then looked away with his normal non-interested expression. "Shut the fuck up." He said. Ibuki shrugged and walked away.

Millennium and Shindou reached Keiza's room. Millennium looked around. "Does this thing have a door bell or do I have to knock?" Shindou intended not to say anything and shut his mouth. Millennium whined. "Jeez, do I have to do everything?" Shindou sighed. "Just knock okay?" He didn't ask to come with her, what the hell is he still doing here. He doesn't want to hurt her feelings, but he has to admit that Millennium is a bit... Scary? Yes, it should be that.

Shindou's P.O.V.

Millennium knocked on the door. A few seconds later he heard a voice. "Who is this?" The voice asked us. "Millennium desu." Millennium said. "Are you alone?" The voice inquired us again. Millennium nodded, then seemed to notice that there was no way Keiza would see that. "Y-yeah." She answered. "No!" I tried to shout, but Millennium shut my mouth. "What was that?" The voice asked. "N-nothing." Millennium said to her. "Try that once again and I'll turn your neck." She whispered to me.

The door opened and Keiza stood there. She was wearing a white tight shirt made of fleece fabric with snowflakes on it and blue-grey jogging pants. When she saw me, she jumped backwards. "I thought you said you were alone?!" She screamed, then read the expression on my face. She looked down, sighed and mumbled "oh my goodness, don't tell me you just took him with you." Millennium ignored her and pushed me in her direction. "Wha-" Before I finished my sentence, Millennium commanded "talk." Talk? About what? I don't know her, she does know me. She doesn't look really happy. Where should I talk about?

Before I could say something, Millenniums hand let go of me and I heard a dull smack. I saw Keiza bring her hand to her mouth. I turned around and saw Millennium laying on the floor, her eyes closed. I kneeled down by Millennium and began to shake her. "Millennium, can you hear me?!" I exclaimed, no response. Keiza seemed to have forgotten about her appearance and stared at the ground. I looked up, she sat down on her bed. I left Millennium laying on her side and walked to her. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She just stared at the wall, it seemed like she didn't hear me at all. "It's been a long day" I said "you need rest." She seemed to snap out of it. "Who do you think I am?!" She cried. I raised an eyebrow, confused. "But it's already..." What time was it? I looked on the clock, it was 10 past 7, wait… Isn't that the same time as 40 minutes ago? That's impossible. I looked on my phone, 10 past 7. On the church's clock, 10 past 7. On Millenniums watch she always carries with her on a necklace, 10 to 8.

I shook Millennium again. What have I done? She seemed to be well the whole time. Today's a weird day. I heard another dull smack behind me. "S-sonna." I turned around, and yes indeed, Keiza was lying in the floor. "... Keiza-san?" I whispered.

"Ah, so it happened faster than I thought." A voice behind me said. I turned around to see Aruno Hakase. I blinked in confusion. "What happened faster than you thought." I asked him. The professor pointed to Millennium. "She's not the girl you think she is. She has the power to control the time." He explained. "You're kidding me, that's impossible-" I began. "Let me explain it." Aruno Hakase said.

"That other girl, Kamino Keiza doesn't belong in this world anymore, I've investigated it, and it seems like this world is slowly deleting her. There's not just one world, there are several parallel worlds, and because she doesn't exist in all those other worlds, this world is erasing her. The world are somehow connected. What's now happening, it that this world takes over Millennium's powers to begin to erase Keiza." He explained. "Is there anything against it?" I asked him. "Not so far I know." He sighed. "I feel sorry for her, and you." He added. "Me?" I whispered and turned around. Nobody was there, he was gone.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. A voice sounded. "Are you guys having fun?" It sounded so mean, it must be Ibuki. I opened the door. "You're the worst!" I screamed. He looked inside and saw Millennium and Keiza, grabbed my jacket and threw me on the floor. Before I could stand up he sat down on me. "Was it fun, knocking them both out?! Where is your heart?! I knew you didn't have one from the start!" He squeezed my chest. God. He's so heavy. "I didn't do it..." I managed to bring out.


	4. Chapter 4 I Don't Believe You

Chapter 4 : I Don't Believe You

By the time Shindou convinced Ibuki that he didn't knock the two girls down, Millennium had regained some of her consciousness. Ibuki was still sitting on Shindou because he still didn't really trust him. Millennium opened her eyes, she knew what happened and why that was. "You should get Tenma." Shindou said to Ibuki. "Why should I? Do it yourself." Ibuki whined. "Because you have to apologize for crushing my insides." Shindou claimed. Ibuki sighed and stood up. "Don't think I'm doing this for you." He said angry. "Of course not." Shindou whispered and sat up straight. While Ibuki walked out of the room Shindou noticed Millennium regained her consciousness. He stood up and walked over to her and kneeled down. "Are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded. "I think I just lost it for a moment." He didn't know she lied, she knew very well what was going on and it scared her. She looked around and saw Keiza laying on the floor, she stood up and walked to her. Shindou opened the window. "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't want to." Millennium whispered to Keiza.  
They waited a couple of minutes until Keiza opened her eyes. She lifted her head and looked at them with dull eyes. "What happened?" She asked. Millennium just smiled at her. "You fainted." She replied. Keiza raised an eyebrow. "I did?" She inquired again and looked at Shindou, he nodded.

The following days were as always, they practised until sunset, Keiza rode Hikari every day early in the morning before practise started, making her fall asleep at half past nine every evening. On Tuesday, the day before the second match they all assembled at the pitch outside the building. Kuroiwa Kantoku told them they didn't have practise that day. Everyone was happy and left. Keiza went to her room and looked outside. It was the perfect day to go to Hikari, she decided. Maybe she could even draw for a bit, it's been really long since she had time for that. She changed to her casual clothes and walked outside. In the distance she hears Tsurugi and Ibuki, they're probably already practising on themselves. That poor guys, he's so concentrated on improving that he forgets everything around. Keiza called a taxi and waited until it drove her to the stables.

She got out at the stables, but as soon as she got in, she saw a girl standing in front of Hikari's stable. The girl turned around, she smiled, but Keiza saw a kind of dark shade in her blue-grey eyes. She raised her hand. "Is this horse yours?" She asked. Keiza nodded. The girl looked at Keiza and raised an eyebrow. "Is this how you go to the stables every day?" She added. Keiza blinked, then shook her head. "I wasn't planning to ride Hikari, I always do that early in the morning." She said. The girl looked at Hikari. "Oh, I see." She continued. "Well, you have a beautiful horse, I envy you." Keiza walked to Hikari and stroke his nose, the pitch black horse closed his brown eyes. "Oh, I totally forgot to introduce myself." The girl said. "I'm Ryuuga Satona, nice to meet you." Keiza smiled. "Kamino Keiza desu, hajimemashite."

Keiza's P.O.V.

Satona looked behind me. A smile appeared on her face. "Is that your brother?" She asked me. I turned around. "Shindou, what are you doing here?!" I exclaimed. Shindou – who was looking around – looked at us. He quickly looked around. "O-oh. Uh, I got lost." He stuttered. I shook my head. "And you think I believe that." Satona grabbed my shoulders and turned around. "Do you know him?" She asked me. I nodded. "Great!" She said and pushed me away. "Wha-" I said, but she didn't hear me and walked to Shindou. She wrapped a strand of her long blonde wavy hair around her finger. Wait... What was she doing? "Hi, I heard you know Keiza-san, I'm Satona." She told and winked to him. I gasped. At the same moment, Hikari stomped against the door of his stable, bringing me back to reality. I looked at my horse, then walked to him. "Ano… Shindou-kun. Can you come over here?" Shindou - who didn't seem to be bothered by Satona - turned red. He walked over to me. "What are you really doing here?" I asked him. This made him even redder. Could he know Satona-san? No, that's impossible, she introduced herself to him and asked me his identity. Or was it because he had a crush on her? Why would he be here otherwise? "I don't know either." Suddenly Shindou whispered and shrugged. "Oh." I said. Well, while he's here, why shouldn't we do something fun? "Ah well, Shindou, this is my horse Kuro Hikari from Hill's Shadow. Hikari, this is Shindou Takuto." I introduced them to each other. Shindou chuckled. "Do you always talk to your horse like that." He asked. "Yeah and you're my prince on the white horse." I thought. What a shame that nobody remembers me. At least I have Duet and Hikari, they won't ever insult or gossip about me. "Hello Keiza, this is earth." I heard and looked up. What was his question again? "A-ah." I nodded. "Must be nice, a friend who always listens to you, no matter what." He said. "I think Millennium isn't always the smartest one when it comes to listening and following orders." He added.  
I bite my lip, that's true, but I'll change the conversation. "So, Shindou. Have you ever ridden a horse?" His eyes widen. "Well. Once on a party when I was really little, but I don't think that counts." He concluded. I smiled to him. "That'll be all right." I said and walked to the tack room. Shindou followed me. I took a bitless tack, some leg protectors, hoof shoes and a two caps and gave one to Shindou. Hikari was already waiting. I put the leather halter over his ears and shove the blanket off his back. Thanks to the blanket he still was clean and his stable was also still clean. I checked his hooves and covered them with the hoof shoes. Also his four legs get covered by the leather leg protectors. At last I took his halter off and put the bitless tack on. Shindou had been watching the whole time. It makes much more sense to him than a moment ago. "Y-you're taking me on a ride?" He stammered. I looked up. "Yeah, why not?" I asked. "Ano... I don't know how to ride..." He said. "Don't you worry about that, I'll ride him." I smiled. "So, you're done." I said and kissed Hikari on his nose. Satona had already saddled up her own horse. She glared at me when I walked to the door with Hikari. Shindou followed me and seemed a bit nervous. I opened the door, she sun shone inside, Hikari snorted. I put on my cap and beckoned Shindou. He also put on his cap. "Are you sure?" He asked once more. I nodded, relieved that he does want and didn't walk away. I turned Hikari around. "Are you ready boy?" I asked and hold to his manes, took a few steps, jumped and waved my right leg over his back. "Now it's your turn." Shindou still didn't seem to be convinced, I offered him a hand by moving my right hand behind by back. He sighed and took it. I pulled him up and he jumped. In a few second he sat behind me. "I know you're not used to it, so you can hold on to me when you need to." I said. He nervously attached his arms around my waist.

Satona was watching the whole time behind the door. "I'll get that beautiful horse and that guy, even if it's the last I'll do. I'll get your for this."

* * *

So... I think I just messed it up.

Please please leave a review with what you think of it.


End file.
